Marvel Resurrection
by Hellshadow
Summary: Post Civil War AU. After the events of Civil War, Cap and Iron Man reestablish the Avengers while dealing with the death of May Parker. But when a new team of super heroes, including former Hydra members start their careers, they must try to help them.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, just another day in New York City. Wonderful people, beautiful sky…and another crazed lunatic trying to kill me. Sometimes, I really think I should have never started this gig._

Spider Man pulled on the web, narrowly getting out of the way of the grenade's path. It exploded behind him, sending shrapnel flying.

His spider sense, going into full alert, Spider Man landed behind a table just in time to avoid shards of glass from impaling him.

"Okay, I think you need a time out," he said, jumping out and webbing the Hydra thug and launching him into a garbage can. Three more armed men ran out from behind.

"Uh-oh."

Just as he was about to jump away, a large circular disk flew from the side and slammed into them, knocking them onto the ground. Spider Man turned around, noticing the man in the shadows. He recognized the shape of the man who he considered a close friend, and fellow Avenger.

"Thanks for the save, Cap," Spider Man said, starting to walk towards the figure.

"I'm not Cap," the voice said. And Spider Man knew it was true. It sounded similar, but seemed…colder, meaner, and maybe a little sad. The figure started moving, and _then _the sixth sense, his spider sense, kicked in.

It was the _other _CapHydra's Cap. It was the same gold uniform, same gold shield, with the emblem of a multi-headed snake in the center of it.

"Okay. Why don't we...uh, wait for the police, and then-"

Spider Man stopped mid sentence, firing two web lines straight for the imposter. The gold figure brought the shield in front of him just in time. The web splattered over it, and the owner glared.

"I can understand your reasoning as to why you'd attack me after that, but this time…you're WRONG!"

With that, the man pulled hard, and Spider Man flew into the air towards the wall. He slammed into it and fell to the ground. Spider Man groaned, and saw the boots coming towards him. They stopped less than two feet from his aching head.

"I'm sorry about that. I figured you'd have reacted in time to land on the wall and counterattack. I'm not the same person you think I am."

He checked Spider Man over, and winced.

"Your costume's ripped. And you're bleeding. I blame myself. But I say again, Spider Man. I'm _not _with Hydra. None of us are. Please tell that to Captain America."

With that, the Cap look-alike ran off and jumped onto a conveniently-arriving van. Its tires squealed as it turned around and drove off. Spider Man didn't know how long he stood there, just staring off into the distance. All he knew was that one second, it was quiet, and the next, he heard Iron Man's voice.

"What happened?"

Spider Man whirled around and stared at the red and gold armored helmet he'd come to hate during the course of the Civil War.

"What?" Captain America asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"Peter's not lying. I pulled up a security camera less than 30 seconds after he told me who showed up to help. Video hasn't been tampered with," Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises said. He looked over at Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America. His friend, partner, brother…

And one-time enemy. With the drafting of the Superhuman Registration Act, Tony and Steve had been set at odds. Spider Man's conflicting emotions forced him to leave Tony's side, who supported the bill, to join Cap's group, who believed super heroes deserved the right to keep their secret identities. When a sniper's bullet almost killed Cap, Tony realized that the only thing the Registration Act did was feed people's fears of superhumans and mutants, and managed to persuade the President to veto the bill.

It didn't fix everything. Tony and Steve were back to being friends, but the awkwardness was still there. And they'd still been wounded. Peter's Aunt May was still in the hospital, wounded from a bullet meant for Peter.

Tony ran a hand through his black hair, letting out a sigh.

"So I guess the only question now is, why the sudden change of heart?" Steve Rogers asked. The blond haired super soldier looked at Peter, as if trying to see through him.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. But usually, my spider sense warns me if someone's lying. And after what happened with the Registration Act, maybe they've realized they have to be part of a group like ours to get around."

"Perhaps. Or it could be a trap," Steve said.

"Oh, come on. No way those guys get past my spider sense. No way. And do you think they'd be able to fool that? And after Aunt May-"

Peter stopped after that, and looked down. Tony looked at Peter with guilt. In a way, Tony felt responsible. If he hadn't forced Peter to go public, that sniper wouldn't have been there.

"Don't blame yourself, Tony," Steve said. "Trust me, I've done it before. You couldn't have known your actions would have led to this."

"Hey, I think you guys should see this," Luke Cage, Hero for Hire, said.

"…mented before, the Shocker has attacked the bank, alongside the Scorpion. Mayhem is spreading through the area, and no demands have been made," the woman on camera said.

"Wait, isn't that-" Tony started.

Tony thought for a second, that Hydra was behind this. But the golden Iron Man, who had called himself Carl, was now on the ground, firing his palm lasers at the two super villains.

"Avengers Assemble!" The words exited Tony's and Steve's mouths at the same time, and the room emptied faster than the eye would believe.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Luke yelled.

"Who the hell-isn't that Iron Man?!" Scorpion yelled, trying to throw anything he could. The alien symbiote he'd become bonded to recently had left him after a shock blast weakened it enough to separate from him. Now Mac Gargan was once again the Scorpion.

"Nope, that's not Iron Man, puddin' cups!" Someone yelled from above.

"Oh, no…"

He looked up just in time to get kicked in the face by a web slinger.

"Damn it! I'm gonna crush you, Parker…"

He stopped, realizing it wasn't Peter Parker who was facing him. Or maybe he'd gotten a new costume. It was still red, but the webbing design was gone, and he wore a blue shirt over it, sleeves torn off. A spider emblem was embedded on it at a 45-degree angle.

"Hi, I'm the Irresistible Scarlet Spider, although I don't think you're attracted to me very much, are you?" the costumed figure asked.

With a snarl, Scorpion lunged, the tail lashing forward. The new-_And slightly more annoying, _Scorpion thought-Spider Man jumped over it and punched him in the jaw.

"Aaargh!"

This spider was definitely different. He didn't care about all the innocent and wounded behind him. He just kept pounding away, with savage punches and kicks that forced Scorpion back.

Shocker was inside, trying to get the money into the truck they used to ram into the building.

"Put the money down, and surrender, and you won't get hurt. Much."

Shocker turned around, facing the "new" Iron Man.

"Y'know, I don't think I like that idea. Actually-"

"SWEET!"

Shocker stopped and eyed the man wearily.

"What?" 

His opponent raised both his arms, pulse beams just waiting to be released.

"I just won myself a kickass, $900 stereo system for just $100 on Ebay!"

With that, the beams fired. Shocker flew back, slamming into the wall. His impact left an indentation in the wall.

"I'll take smoked scorpion for $300, please," the machine terror said, advancing on Scorpion. He wondered where the hell his boss was.

The building was still surrounded by Hydra gunmen, who were now taking potshots at the reporters and police.

"Excuse me."

The Hydra gunman turned around just in time to see a gloved fist connect with his face. The terrorists turned and fired as one at the intruder.

"It's Captain America! Shoot him!"

The man sighed.

"You idiots. You created me, in a roundabout way. Oh, well."

He threw the shield, letting it do its job. The two and a half feet long Vibranium shield flew threw the air, and hit the closest gunman in the face. It bounced away, and nailed three more, before slanting into a vertical angle, hitting the last one in the crotch and face.

The self appointed Mr. Justice, on account of not being able to think of a better name, caught it, and slammed it into the last one, knocking him out instantly. He spoke into the microphone he had on him.

"OK, guys, cleanup. And don't hurt any of New York's finest. I nearly screwed that one up last time," he said, walking out. No one answered.

"Uh, guys?"

He finally walked into broad daylight, and was greeted by webbing. He groaned and looked down. Less than ten seconds, and he was neatly wrapped. In front of him stood the Avengers.

Iron Man, Captain America, Spider Man, Spider Woman, Luke Cage. Next to them was his teammate.

"I take it this isn't the welcome wagon."

Captain America just walked right up to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's it?" Steve asked. He sat across from the other "Captain America," who had identified himself as Jeff Howland. The other Avengers stood behind him.

"Yup."

Steve could hardly believe at how well this young man had fought the Hydra gunmen. Or how skilled he was at coordinating with his team.

Then again, he's as young as Peter was when he became Spider Man. _After all these years, I still can't believe how youths can be this foolish. And brave._

"So, what's the verdict? You turning us in? Or-"

Jeff was cut off. His green eyes followed Cap as he stood up.

"No. I should, but I won't. Thanks to the Registration Act being held back, _permanently_, I hope, you won't have to worry about being arrested of going public. At least, not completely," Steve said, sighing.

"What?"

"We can't have you running around, conducting attacks on your own. Too dangerous. But, if you become members of the Avengers-"

Jeff stood up.

"You serious? I can't do that! Sooner or later, they're gonna want our names! All of us! I'm not about to let our privacy rights get taken away!" He yelled.

_Hmmm. Kid definitely has a good point. And the registration act wanted to destroy just that. But still…_

"If not your real names, your team names," Stark supplied, coming into the room.

"Okay," Jeff said. "Could you bring them in?"

Tony nodded, and hit an intercom on the table.

"Send them in."

The other members walked in, and the two Avengers sized them up.

"Obviously, I'm Jeff Howland. Super soldier. I got the serum a few years back, when there was that whole thing with Hydra and their four "Avenger" mockups. No, I didn't go willingly. I don't even know who took me. I was in a dark room the whole time. They kept me sedated," he explained, recounting the tale. "But when they injected the serum into me, something changed. I saw better, heard them whisper, and I broke free."

He looked at them, as I asking if that was enough.

"That's it? How'd you get out?" Tony asked, curious, and a little suspicious.

"The serum worked instantly. I broke the bonds instantly. It still hurt a lot, though. I fought my way out easily. I'm a street kid," he said, grinning. "I know street fighting, and Krav Maga, as well. Different from Judo. More effective. No offense," he continued, looking at Cap. "Then I noticed the uniform. The one that Hydra goon had before. I took it, and fought my way out. Wasn't hard. Stole a Mercedes and got the hell out of there. I was planning on finding the Avengers right then and there, but I heard about the attacks. I was worried you'd just think I was an insider or something."

Tony nodded. It was a reasonable assumption. _We'd have locked the kid up instantly, without verifying._

"So instead, I looked for others. And I found them. All at different locations, with different skills."

He stood up, and opened the door.

"Meet the troops."

The first being that came in was the Iron Man look-alike.

"This is Cold Steel. Stark Enterprises Mark III armor. Don't ask how he got it. We all have our secrets, and I respect that," Jeff said. "He prefers to just blow things up, but he also uses the armor as a bettering ram. I think you remember the incident a few months back, when everyone thought the Rhino took out an armored van."

"That was _you_?" Cap asked, surprised. Maybe he'd been wrong about these kids. Maybe they _were_ trouble.

"Yes. Some goons decided to rob it, and no one was close enough. Spider Man had something else going on at the time. I think he was busy with the Sandman. So we sent in Steel. He slammed into the truck doing a good sixty miles an hour. He didn't kill the men inside, but they didn't give us trouble, if you know what I mean."

"I remember pulling the feeds," Stark said. "I actually thought someone had managed to fool me with a very elaborate video fake."

"No fake," Steel said. "It was me. Anyway, on to the next member."

"Jake Janson. Formerly of OsCorp. He found Mr. Osborn's hidden chamber in his office one night, and after his death, he contacted Steel there and the two joined forces," Jeff explained. "Steel is-_was_ a Stark employee."

That bit of news stunned all the members into silence. Steel looked down, then took off the helmet.

"Name's Thomas Sparks. I think you remember me, Mr. Stark."

Thomas seemed to be in his mid twenties, with blond hair and amber eyes.

"You fired me for something I didn't do," he said coldly.

"I-I remember. But I had no idea you didn't-" Tony started.

"No, you didn't. I disappeared before you could do anything worse. And when I found Jake, the two of us decided to work together."

"Shortly after that, the team came together, and that's it," Jeff said, ending the possible feud.

"And him?" Spider Man asked. The wall crawler was on the ceiling, face to face with the other Spidey.

"Name's Benjamin Reilly," the costumed man said. "Scarlet Spider." He took off his mask, surprising Peter so much he actually lost his balance, and fell to the floor.

"Peter, are you alright?" Steve asked helping him up.

"Yeah, uh, cap? Tell me that isn't me."

"What?"

The two turned around, looking at a man whose face paralleled Peter's in many ways. The two had the same general shape, same eyes. The only real difference was the eye color, and the attitude.

"I was created by someone I didn't know. I escaped the lab when there a malfunction. I knew who you were, and I thought it was best to hide. I did just that-until _your _enemies started hunting me," Ben explained. "Doctor Octavius, Hobgoblin, even Venom a few times. But I came out okay."

Steve was about to say something, but Jarvis walked in.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stop the pleasantries," he said. "It appears Hydra is once again on the move."

Cap looked at Jeff, who just stared challengingly at him.

"Don't try to keep us out of this," he said.

"I learned my mistake with the Young Avengers. I won't make it twice," Steve said, pulling his mask on.

"Avengers assemble!"

As the team rushed out, Jeff sighed. The others looked at him.

"Well? He didn't put us on house arrest."

"Yeah, but I think the great Avengers might need help," Scarlet Spidey said.

Jeff grinned.

"Yeah. Let's show Hydra why certain skeletons should never be moved. Move out!"

With that, Jeff, who Cold Steel had dubbed "The Commander", ran out of the room, his team one step behind him.

* * *

AUTHOR's NOTE: Late. Really late. Sorry. I've been working of my Gundam SEED story these past few months, and it's STILL not too far along. I just hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to my working on prioritizing other works before this one, the story will be postponed. If anyone likes this story, and would like me to continue it, please let me know via review or private message. I will do my best. It' just that I have so many stories, I have to finish one before working on the other. Makes it less confusing for me. Also, I'm having trouble generating ideas for this particular story, what with me thinking about my other ones. Thank you.

Hellshadow


	4. Chapter 4

"THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE WORLD TO TREMBLE BEFORE OUR MIGHT! HAIL HYDRA!" The lead gunman yelled, firing his rifle into the sky.

"Death from a web!" Scarlet Spider yelled, kicking the man from behind. The Hydra goons scrambled as their "leader" fell onto them. Behind him, Spider Man watched as the near-identical person viciously attacked the troops.

"Yeesh, talk about hotheaded," he muttered.

Captain America and the Commander, as he called himself, were holding their own against a swarm of random bad guys armed with assault rifles and pistols.

"Now I'm bored," the Commander said, throwing his shield and ducking under a table. The disk did its job, smashing into their heads before coming back towards the tiny desk. The Commander quickly rushed out and caught the shield with relative ease.

Cold Steel stood in his spot, letting every bullet and grenade lobbed at him bounce harmlessly.

"Ah, kids," he muttered, then raised his hands. The group instantly scrambled. "Oh, where you goin? Fun's just starting."

He fired his palm cannons, blowing the barrels behind him.

"Yo, shiny! Watch it!" Spider Man yelled as he swung nearby, kicking an enemy from a ledge.

"You watch it," Cold Steel replied, turning his attention to the large truck now heading for him. Another goon aimed out the passenger window, firing. "Primary power, 5 percent," Cold Steel said, and his armor adjusted accordingly. He cocked his arm back, then launched it forward, slamming his fist into the nose of the truck head on. A car striking a solid object at 55 miles an hour gets quite the damage meter. In the first tenth of a second, the front bumper and grill collapse. The second 10th finds the hood crumbling, rising and striking the windshield as the spinning rear wheels lift from the ground. Simultaneously, fenders begin wrapping themselves around the solid object. Although the car's frame has been halted, the rest of the car is still going 55 miles per hour. Instinct causes Dumbass to stiffen his legs against the crash, and they snap at the knee joint. During the third 10th of the second, the steering wheel starts to disintegrate and the steering column aims for Dumbass's chest. The fourth 10th of the second finds two feet of the car's front end wrecked, while the rear end still moves at 35 miles per hour. Dumbass's body is still traveling at 55 miles per hour. In the fifth tenth of a second, Dumbass is impaled on the steering column, and blood rushes into his lungs. The sixth tenth of a second, the impact has built up to the point that Dumbass's feet are ripped out of tightly laced shoes. The brake pedal breaks off. The car frame buckles in the middle. Dumbass's head smashes into the windshield as the rear wheels, still spinning, fall back to earth. In the seventh 10th of the second, hinges rip loose, doors fly open and the seats break free, striking Dumbass from behind. The seat striking Dumbass does not bother him because he is already dead. The last three-tenths of the second mean nothing to Dumbass.

_IF he was dead,_ Cold Steel thought. His feet finally touched the ground. The instant he knew the truck was going to ram him, he boosted back, and applied just enough pressure to total the truck, but not its occupants.

"They better be alive," Iron Man said from behind Cold Steel. The pure gold Mark II looked back at him, then ripped off the driver door as if it was nothing. Cold Steel reached in and pulled the driver out. The man was bloodied, and groaning, but alive. Cold Steel smacked him in the face.

"Yo, buddy. You just hit official Stark technology at 63 miles an hour. Congratulations. That's ten years jail time. You also exceeded the speed limit here. That's $75, and a lifetime of jail on account of your being Hydra. Have a nice day," he said, then punched him. "All in a day's work, huh?"

Iron Man sighed, then shook his head. "If you're going to be part of the Avengers, you're going to have to listen to the rules," he said.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry. Finally updated. Expect the chapters to be mostly this length, unless I have a lot of time on my hands. Which, at the moment, I don't. I'm occupied with my other fanfic, and work. I hope, at least, that you all enjoyed this short chappie. Thank you. Hellshadow 


End file.
